narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Consuming White
It was a particularly warm day among the sandy plains of Sunagakure, where the sun's rays blasted onto the golden sand that shone on the ground. On the steps of the village's highest building — the Kazekage's residence — a man clad in white with a peculiar horn, black hair and green eyes looked at the entry of the residence, covered by two rather notable guards. "Hello." The man said with a rather deadpan voice, "I'm Mukūrō of the Hōzuki Castle. I am here on official business to see your Kazekage. Might I be allowed in?" The guards of Sunagakure have seen many wierd visitors in their career. However the man before them happened to be a personal friend of the Kazekage. Tales had spread far of the three feathered shinobi who saved a distant westward land. Their combined might said to exist unrivaled yet they possessed personalities so vast that cooperation occured only in the face of total annihilation. Perhaps their existence was destinies method of protecting humanity from itself. Either way their services have lead to hundreds, if not thousands, of lives continuing on in prosperity. And of all request, the one before them met nothing but approvals. The guards quickly escorted his visitor up narrow stairs and distant hallways until he stood before a closed door. "Kazekage-sama is inside." "Thank you." Mukūrō responded as the guards went away from the door. Instead of knocking the door, Mukūrō simply opened the door and went inside, seeing the visage of the Kazekage before him. "Hiya, Zenjou-san. Sorry for the intrusion...I've been very bored and I have to meet with at least one Kage about this problem, I thought it'd be easiest to discuss it with you, y'know?" He casually stated as he took a seat of his own accord, yawning as he did so. Zenjou sighed at Mukūrō's voice while vigorously rubbing his forehead. One would never suspect that they viewed one another as brothers. But hearing Muk's voice actually brought a certain calmness to Zenjou. Almost as if he knew that if a horrid situation ever occurred, he had another warrior to rely on. "Five Great Shinobi Villages...And you choose the one whose the busiest." A specially colored map covered Zenjou's table. Upon closer inspection, one would realize it as the controversial alliance proposal recently revealed by Sunagakure. An effort to expand their trading rates and influence beyond normal boundaries and unify the southern countries under one flag. "What's the issue and hurry the hell up!" "There are multiple criminals on the loose from the prisons within your territory. I required permission for the agents of my castle to act within your area without the interference of your Shinobi." Mukūrō clearly feigned, then sighed. "Although...I suppose I have a different, actual purpose for coming here." He looked at Zenjou, who was obviously swamped with paperwork, and pulled up his right sleeve. His arm, which was once pale but still healthy, had began to be tainted in a light blue shade. "My body is degrading...and I'm pretty sure I know the cause." Category:Winged Mirages